musicafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Green Day
Categoria:Artisti statunitensi I Green Day sono un gruppo musicale statunitense formatosi a Berkeley nel 1986, creato dal cantante Billie Joe Armstrong e dal bassista Mike Dirnt. Per la gran parte della carriera, la band ha avuto come batterista Tré Cool che ha sostituito l'originario batterista John Kiffmeyer nel 1990. Il chitarrista Jason White, che ha lavorato con la band come turnista durante i tour della band dal 1999, dal 2012 al 2016 fu membro ufficiale dei Green Day. I Green Day sono una delle band con più vendite della storia con più di 85 milioni di dischi venduti in tutto il mondo. Sono stati accreditati insieme ai The Offspring e ai Rancid, la band che ha fatto tornare il punk rock tra la musica mainstream. Nonostante i generi chiave della band, soprattutto nei primi album, siano il Punk Rock e il Pop Punk, verso gli ultimi album si possono notare molte sonorità appartenenti al Punk Rock Melodico e all'Alternative Rock. Il gruppo è uno dei più rappresentativi del punk revival. Inoltre dal 1994 seppero sfruttare al meglio il potenziale commerciale del pop punk, definizione che però non accolgono. Infatti Armstrong afferma: "I've always hated the phrase 'pop-punk'. I think it's a contradiction in terms. Either you're punk, or you're not.". Infine, alcuni citano i Green Day fra i gruppi power pop. I Green Day si sono ispirati a gruppi Punk Rock molto importanti degli anni '70 e '80. Bilie Joe inoltre è stato influenzato dal padre, il quale era un jazzista. A loro volta hanno influito su altri gruppi molto importanti come MxPx, blink-182, All Time Low, Sum 41, My Chemical Romance, The Matches, Face to Face, Good Charlotte, Billy Talent, Simple Plan, Yellowcard, Fall Out Boy, e Goldfinger. Formazione Attuale: * Billie Joe Armstrong - Chitarra e voce (1986-presente) * Mike Dirnt - Basso, chitarra, voce secondaria (1986-presente) * Tré Cool -''' Batteria, percussioni, cori (1990-presente) '''Ex membri: * Al Sobrante - Batteria, percussioni, cori (1987-1990) * Jason White - Chitarra, cori (2012-2016) Discografia Album in studio: * 1990 – 39/Smooth * 1992 – Kerplunk * 1994 – Dookie * 1995 – Insomniac * 1997 – Nimrod * 2000 – Warning * 2004 – American Idiot * 2009 – 21st Century Breakdown * 2012 – ¡Uno! * 2012 – ¡Dos! * 2012 – ¡Tré! * 2016 – Revolution Radio Singoli * 1994 - Longview * 1994 - Welcome to Paradise * 1994 - Basket Case * 1995 - When I Come Around * 1995 - She * 1995 - Geek Stink Breath * 1995 - Stuck with Me * 1996 - Brain Stew/Jaded * 1996 - Walking Contradiction * 1997 - Hitchin' a Ride * 1997 - Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) * 1998 - Redundant * 1999 - Nice Guys Finish Last * 2000 - Minority * 2000 - Warning * 2001 - Waiting * 2004 - I Fought the Law * 2004 - Shoplifter * 2004 - American Idiot * 2004 - Boulevards of Broken Dreams * 2005 - Holiday * 2005 - Wake Me Up When September Ends * 2005 - Jesus of Suburbia * 2006 - The Saints Are Coming U2 * 2007 - Working Class Hero * 2007 - The Simpsons Theme * 2009 - Know Your Enemy * 2009 - 21 Guns * 2009 - Eat Jesus Nowhere * 2009 - 21st Century Breakdown * 2010 - Last of the American Girls * 2012 - Oh Love * 2012 - Kill the DJ * 2012 - Let Yourself Go * 2012 - Stray Heart * 2013 - X-Kid * 2016 - Bang Bang * 2016 - Still Breathing * 2017 - Revolution Radio Categoria:Artisti